The Warden's Quest
by koete1995
Summary: What happens when Jerad, Liliana, an old friend from the past? Will he find the woman he loves so dearly? Suck summary, my bf wrote this and it's awesome and if anyone doesn't like it, well, lets just say you'll love it. Oh and OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonAge. All credit goes to the game creator.

* * *

" It was month's ago, I was still home in my home country of feralden ending the last bits of the dark spawn taint, the only reason I live now is becasue of a women I had fallen in love with ever since I met her *says while messing with a rosewood ring on his left ring finger* she has a matching one and I know she can since my presence...but ever since I slew the archdemon of the fifth blight and through a dark ritual she had done here I am now in orlais a grey warden, hero of feralden former warden commander whatever the hell you wish to call me but my heart yearns for her presence which comes to why I am here in this tavern sulking .. *says with disgust becasue of his pride in being a cousland* the last lead I had of her lead me no where... *looks at the counter top* I should just head back home and visit my brother fergus... Then begin looking for more clues of her whereabouts there if not then I will just simply head into the wilds beyond ostagar...and become nothin... *slaps himself at the last thought* how dare I even think that... *has been so lost in his own thoughts of his raven-haired love that he hasn't noticed a crimson haired woman sitting to his right with short hair that is so familiar to him and the voice that is trying to get his attention* Jerad is that you? *the voice says jogging him from his thoughts and he finally sees her* leliana? *asks rather blankly casuing her to half smile with a confused look upon her face* everyone thought you were gone for good I see that the rumors of you coming to orlais were true *she says to him with a relieved voice, and he looks at her with a stunned look* how did anyone know I came this way I said nothing to anyone.. *casuing her to gain a scornful look upon her face* not that hard to figure out seeing as how Morrigan was rumored to have crossed the mountains between orlais and feralden.. *casuing him to look at the floor at the mention of the name of his love and the look of saddness upon his clearly tryed and tested features making said crimson haired lass speak again* that woman, though a bitch captured your heart without trying when I first saw you two with Alastair through that permanent serious look you always have I could see the subtle looks you would send to her and when we would camp for the night how you always migrated towards one another... *she sighs* it was painfully obvious you were falling for another even in war even when that serious side of yours a permanent look..with a kind heart...and understanding... *she ends her lecture with him still looking at the floor but had listened to every word and he says barely noticeable* I'm not that man any longer... I've seen so many things... I've seen dark spawn that talk.. Brood mothers... That breed abominations even in dark spawn standards *clinches his fists tight thought usually covered in plate gloves he is unusually lightly armoured and with only his trusty summer sword he had acquired from a long forgotten women before he slew the archdemon* and through all that shit I never once lost my feelings for her... I'm surprised I still have a mind... *then looks at his opened hands his face tanner and much more clean shaven then it used to be* leliana I'm a killer and a murderer with nothing but loneliness as his companion... Even after the blight then the weird shit I saw in amarthine... Even after all the people I've met *looks at her now* I've only really missed her... *goes back to messing with the ring he received from mentioned raven-haired mistress casuing said crimson haired lady's look to change from neutral to pity and saddness for this man* how long have you searched for her now? *she asks* ever since I woke up from being shocked by the archdemon. *her look softens even more as the feelings she once felt for this man return as her want to help does as well* ya know I could help you find her if ya wish it I'm doing nothing in my life and it's been boring since we quit killing dark spawn *still wearing the silverite chain mail he had made for her before the final battle for denerim but with two new daggers and he speaks up* your the first of my old "friends" to even offer I know Ogrhen *chuckles at this* he's more then likely the new warden-commander and Alastair is king of feralden and wynne is busy and hell the others I had to kill *says starting to cry from bent back stress* why not its not like we're gonna find her maker knows when I get close she masks her presence and uses this damn ring *holds up his left hand* to keep me away and I don't wanna part with it.. *the tears welling up in his eyes becoming steady streams upon his leather like face which used to have such a stone look casuing the crimson haired women to gasp and hug him from reaction she wasn't his lover but it he was the closest thing that she had to a brother* now now I'm sure we'll find her... *her words comforted him enough to stop his crying and he slowly hugged her back ignoring that she had unknowingly hugged him while he was still sitting and she continues* your a strong man and one of the most gentle people I've met with a good heart, and even though when it comes to action u are undoubtedly unmatched by anyone, *she chuckles while still hugging him* Morrigan was always so rough and hateful towards you but that only caused you to fall for her more and lone and behold you broke her walls down and u gained that ring *she lifts his chin up with her right hand and looks him in the eye* she's left you becasue she believes your better off without her..lets find her and prove to her she needs you as much as you need her.. *her words hit home renewing his will and strength his infamous serious look and will to get the job done returning as he steps away from her* T-Thank you leliana *she smiles that words could help him so much* lets start out tomorrow what you say to that Jerad? *her question brings instant happiness as well as worry* what of she doesn't want me anymore.. *after they both stood from their place at the bar keep and laying down a shilling each they each retired to their respectable rooms and leaving the warden to his thoughts once more and staring at his trusty summer sword* this blade has served me well since I 'acquired' it from loghains whore of a second's corpse it's been far better in my hands then hers *he continues to stare at the blade grinning at the memory of his previous sword made of dragonbone sinking into her corpse and leaving it sheathed in her, he stayed like this for five mins before his mind returned to Morrigan his love* if leliana and I manage to find her *leans his forehead on the leather wrapped handle of his blade his left hand wrapped around the guard and the hilt his eyes going to the rosewood ring* I will never let you go..."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hey guys, chapter 2 of this fanfic hope you enjoy**

* * *

Waking from a dream instantly he sits up his muscular pale skinned frame in the dark of his room covered in a cold sweat from his nightmare remembering the brood mother known only as 'the mother' her grotesque form haunting him even in his dreams now, remembering how he drove the dagger through its skull thinking to himself: 'I can't believe that monster...was even allowed to live.' standing up now in his rented room of the tavern, looking into the cracked clearly aged mirror his face is pale as snow fatigue showing underneath his then a gleam of light hitting his rosewood ring reminding him of the day before. "oh yeah me and leliana are supposed to head out today." he says with an unenthusiastic sigh and slowly putting his armor on, grabbing the summer sword sheathing it upon his back stepping out of his room going to the main part of the tavern to wait for Leliana. when she finally walks down he has had three shots of Orlais's strongest whiskey leaving him reeking of alcohol not unnoticed by her. "My god, Jerad, what have u been doing acting like Oghren? He scoffs at her statement and answers her. "Just because I get plastered while waiting for you to finish your beauty sleep doesn't mean I can't fight" Says with a slur making her pinch the bridge of her nose. "I can understand how you and her hit it off so well, very egotistical at times." She shakes her head slowly whilst still pinching the bridge of her nose, her comment making him chuckle. "you saying I'm just like her?" says clearly plastered beyond two hours rest making her shake her head even more. "let's just get moving jerad" making him stand and proceed the town crier.  
Two hours later they arrive in a village not far from the city of Val Royeaux. "Leliana it's to quiet..." Jerad mentions with suspicion in his voice deep down, his battle instinct kicking in, and his right hand naturally reaching for the Summer sword upon his back, not failing to notice her reaching for the daggers at her hips. "to quiet indeed.." she answers him experience telling her as well as him that battle is upon them. "it's not dark spawn casue I can't sense their thoughts." Jerad grips his blade tighter starting to draw it from its dragon leather sheath, whilst leliana has already drawn her silverite daggers. "let's move slowly from here on out jerad, bandits in Orlias are much better fighters than Feralden bandits." Leliana says almost a whisper cautiously advancing to the wall in the center of the small village looking down into it out of habit, not noticing the archer pulling his bow back aiming at her. "red headed whore..." the archer whispers before letting the arrow fly almost silently not going unnoticed by the infamous warden who tackles leliana to the ground the arrow embedding into his left shoulder length ways. "son of a bitch, leliana, house in front of us. Jerad says with a hint of irritation in his voice her eyes open wide not from the arrow possibly hitting her, but his reaction to save her causing her to stumble before getting up and sprinting to the house leaving him to crawl up to the wall and sit against it looking at the arrow on his shoulder. 'it's not to serious'*he thinks to himself hearing the sound of swords striking one another behind him so he removes the shoulder pauldron since it useless now and jumps to his feet ignoring the slight burning pain in his left shoulder knowing its only surface pain and draws his summer sword and sprints to the house to see leliana in a duel blade sword duel with the archer. "you red headed whore!" The archer's strikes matches hers almost completely.  
"your very good for a trashy bandit to even land an arrow on the hero of Feralden" Leliana says using her bard training to try and gain the upper hand which lets her land a shallow blow to his poorly armored forearm making him jump back his eyes open wide.  
"you mean that dark haired bastard is thee hero of Feralden himself..." Asks in amazement dropping his daggers making leliana stop her Advance to stab him with a puzzled look, thus letting the bandit explain. "if that man there is him..." the bandit looks at the ground puzzling leliana and jerad even more especially when he looks at the man with begging eyes. "Please help us seral I'm only a bandit because the duke who I worked for as a soldier through me out and took my wife as his corteisan" Now it's Jerad's turn to feel stunned at how famous he is even here but his selfless nature kicking in automatically.  
"we will spare, now tell me the name of this Duke?" he asks the archer leliana sighing at his actions.  
"seral his the other of the land this village sits on and my old home.." Feeling sorry for this man and remembering his fathers old contacts in Orlais, Duke Wellington the other of this land.  
"I'll speak to him" Jerad informs the bandit as he sheathes his summer sword. "now go to the nearest village and leave this life behind" the archer quickly leaves spouting thank yous, and apologizes leliana finally speaking up.  
"you know he could've been making that all up right" her words making since to him but he knew better  
"he was too desperate to lie about something like that" earning a knod from said redhead.  
"Duke Wellington is the owner of this land." he says absentmindedly earning a stunned look from her and looks at her puzzled.  
"Duke Wellington has been dead for three years Jerad" stunned, jerad almost drops his compsure earning a smirk from her.  
"what? how? He was like twenty!" says exasperatedly, and she sighs before answering.  
"his brother has taken over and rumor has it, his own brother had him assassinated by one of my previous friends" she says with a disgust, making him take note.  
"it's not unheard for one to take power in that way." he exhales abruptly. "let's head to the holds castle" they set off again for castle Wellington in northern which they arrive at three days later with jerad in lead and leliana in tail both clearly exhausted from travel but on a mission. Leliana thinks to her self: 'that's the first he's ever saved me I mean in the blight he protected everyone, but he only took hits for morrigan' her thoughts go to the raven haired Mage. 'she was very self centered and brutal when I first met her, but when she spoke to him she started to change, like everyone who has met him even I opened to him about the past...' she blushes inwardly. 'yet he only opened up to her about everything..things I would've gladly heard...' trying to ignore the saddness she still feels that he chose her instead of herself. 'but only his happiness matters to me and I will help him find her be it to the end Thedas..maker hear me I will find her for him. I want that smile back on his face' her thoughts finally leaving as she returns to the real world from her daze finally seeing the stone walls of castle Wellington then looking to said man Jerad Cousland, Grey Warden turned hero of Feralden then Commander of the Grey his tall lean form in her vision noting the missing shoulder pad on his left shoulder a ping of guilt hitting her, but not failing to notice the air she has missed since finding him in that tavern the air he has when driven on a mission to right the wrongs of this world to maintain balance, yet she knows its only temporary... "Jerad" speaking his name with a fatigued voice but grabbing his attention.  
"Yes?" not even turning to look at her  
"you think his brother is reasonable?" Leliana asks with a timid voice unlike usual causing him to answer instantly.  
"even a young man knows that if you take someone out who is famous questions will be asked" jerad turns his head to look over his right shoulder at her. "he screws with me the empress will turn his ass to dark spawn food" He says with irritation in his voice from being tired his shoulders are slouched from fatigue, she takes good note of this.  
"maybe we should rest in the local tavern before we confront him." Leliana suggests with a hope of swaying him to rest but knowing him as well as a best friend can he won't rest til the job is done. "okay...I agree" he says in deep croaking voice making her eyes open wide he's admitting he needs quality rest as they arrive at the gate.  
"halt travelers" says the gate guard* "we must check you for signs of disease" the guard says with a perverse smirk whilst looking at her making jerad instinctively step between them.  
"I don't think you have to worry about a grey warden and his traveling companion" Jerad says knowing this particular city within the walls of castle Wellington is home to a squad of wardens making the guard stumble with himself.  
"of course sir warden step right in!" clumsily he steps out of their way.  
"Thank you" Jerad says with a smug look and steps into the city leliana in toe making their way to the tavern where the sleep he requires lays, arriving at the counter. "two of your rooms please." he says politely and notices the very busty bar maid instead of bartender he expected making him stare by reaction.  
"there's only one room left good enough for a couple as you two are" the bar maid says taking the ten silver as payment handing him the key before he can react leaving him stunned and looks at the now blushing leliana. "you can have the bed I'll take the floor, leliana. Leliana only knods as they head to the room which turns out to be very let's say more suited for one person causing him to sigh. "we'll have to share the bed.." Jerad says with a hint of frustration making her look at him  
"I'm fine with as long as we're back to back" Leliana mentions as she starts unlatching the belts on her armor letting the leather padding on the outside fall to the floor as she removes the chain mail ignoring his presence throwing it on the floor beside the leather padding and removes the under laying leather revealing her cloth shirt showing her assets which is usually hidden by her armor makes him look away remembering the rosewood ring which causes him to look at it not going unnoticed by her. "don't worry jerad we'll find her" she says with a genuine smile but purposely steps closer to him grabbing his left hand with her much smaller feminine hands lifting his left hand to her face maker knows she wants to kiss it but doesn't and only speaks. "this ring says we will" he is stunned by her actions his heart beating very fast by now and can't speak as she lets his hand go and works on removing her boots as he starts on his armor getting to his underlayer and removes it, the cold air stinging his body temporally removing the ring to remove his gauntlets and gloves putting it back on shortly and removes his boots almost forgetting leliana's presence as he turns around to see her seated form, only in her cloth shirt that hangs loosely and leather pants that only runs to her knees himself shirtless and and in similar leather pants he is silent til she coughs. "oh sorry..." He quickly goes over to the bed and lays down his back to her which she copies his mind goes crazy at feeling her back touch his, and he instantly looks at rosewood ring settling his nerves, the thought of his raven-haired beauty, his best friend to his back. "night leliana" he says but hears nothing from her thus falling asleep but her mind is still very much active, thinking to herself.  
'maker I didn't know he was that scarred and those muscles' she stops herself. 'morrigan is one lucky women to have him..' her last thought as she drifts to sleep.

* * *

**AN: hope you guys enjoy, review and favorite And follow. Remember, reviews make me smile and I use flames to make cookies. **

**-Ciao and asta la pasta ;p**


End file.
